A Worthy Affair
by Colt And Katana
Summary: Maggie is bored with her relationship with Glenn. She decides she wants something of her own, something new and exciting. Who better to shake things up with than the sexy archer, Daryl Dixon?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I just get so sick of Gleggie. I love writing Maggie, I love writing Daryl, so I'm going to write them together for once.

**…**

_**Toni Radnor.**_

Maggie remembered her so clearly as she lay staring up at the ceiling of the guard tower where she sometimes spent the night when she and Glenn had the entire watch duty to split between them. She lay there now, looking at the ceiling, thinking of Toni, a woman she'd not seen since the Greyhound bus taking survivors to Atlanta had pulled out from the curb in front of the pharmacy in town. Toni had been pregnant with a baby that didn't belong to her husband.

She'd also had a black eye. Her gentle husband, Kyle, had lost his control, something Maggie wouldn't have thought possible before she'd actually seen the evidence on Toni's face. He was a gentle, kind man, but learning his wife was pregnant with another man's baby had sent him over the edge and he'd regretted it.

Maggie would never forget the talk they'd had a few days prior to her leaving for Atlanta, where she and her unborn baby had most likely died, in her room. Toni had needed a place to stay to give Kyle some space to cool off. It wasn't that she was afraid of him. She'd just needed to be away from him. It was the answer to her question that Maggie remembered now.

"Why did you cheat on Kyle? I thought you were happy."

"We were happy. Maybe too happy," Toni had answered. Her brown skin was marred by that ugly black eye and Maggie had stared at her in confusion.

"_Too_ happy? How does that work?"

"I got…bored…I guess is the only way to describe it. We lived the American Dream routine. We both worked, we came home. We had sex under the covers in the dark a couple of times a week and that was it. Then Gerry came along and…Everything in my life was centered around Kyle, Maggie. Everything. There was nothing that was mine. I don't mean hobbies or anything fun. There was just nothing that was exciting."

"Your marriage getting stale was a good reason to cheat?"

Toni nodded in agreement. "Sounds awful, I know, but I don't regret one single moment of my time with Gerry. It was something that was just mine…until it wasn't. It doesn't change the fact that I love Kyle. He's my world, still, and I never wanted to hurt him. I just needed something that he couldn't provide."

For the first time since that talk Maggie fully understood what Toni had meant. Her marriage to Glenn was perfect. _Too_ perfect. Everything in her life revolved around Glenn and she was, she realized, tired of it. Unlike Toni, Maggie knew she didn't have a whole world full of men to choose from to engage in an affair. Her world was very small, and there weren't many men she'd trust to indulge in an affair with. Not that she would. She just liked the idea of something exciting. Something that was her own.

Glenn came to her, as she knew he would. It was habit to have sex at this time of the morning, when the sky was beginning to gray. That was their sex life. Habit. Boring. Predictable. It didn't matter if he wanted to suddenly take her in their cell, or go to the administration offices on a whim. It was still Glenn. It was still the same moves, the same touches and kisses that could bring her to orgasm, but all by rote. It went both ways.

She almost wished he'd have an affair. Cheat on her with one of the women at the prison. She'd like to know about it, find out but keep it to herself. Then she'd know he had something that was just his.

She lay on her back, her knees up, as was customary, while Glenn fucked her. She'd long ago stopped moaning and panting with excitement. He'd long ago stopped caring.

**…**

_**Maggie was bored so she decided**_ she'd do something productive. Papers were strewn everywhere in the administration building. She thought she'd clean it up. Some of the council thought that maybe it would be a good idea to use the offices as private rooms and leave the cells to the newcomers. She thought it was a good idea but the trip to and from was a bit longer than Rick was comfortable with should an emergency arise. He didn't want them all a whole wing away should they be needed. She thought that made sense but she still wanted something to do.

"I might take one of these," Daryl Dixon said, surprising her when he came into the office she was working on and looked around it with a critical eye.

"It'd make a nice apartment. Tiny but still," Maggie agreed.

The reception area could be a living room of sorts. The back of the office could be the bedroom. "This was the warden's office," she said. "It's the biggest one."

"You and Glenn taking it?"

She shook her head. "Nah. Like Rick said, there could be an emergency. Why don't you take it? I know you hate sleeping in a cage."

Daryl nodded, coming into the room and looking things over. As he was standing there, he lifted one arm to scratch at his chin whiskers, and Maggie's eyes wandered over the muscles there. Daryl Dixon was a very exciting man when Maggie thought about it. He was good-looking. He was loyal, brave, and on top of that he had arms to die for. His shoulders were the most unique she'd ever seen on a man. They were so broad and strong. He was hairy, too, like a man should be. He had tattoos and scars and he was hot.

His only problem was hygiene. Bathing wasn't a priority for Daryl Dixon. She thought she could be into him if he'd take advantage of the soap and water and deodorant they had on a regular basis.

"Daryl, are you a sensitive man?"

"Nope," he said.

She knew, in some ways, he was lying. He was one of the most sensitive men she knew.

"You got somethin' to say, spit it out," he said. He didn't sound hostile, just curious.

"You could have a woman if you bathed more often."

"Who says I want a woman and all that trouble?"

"Okay, you could have a _man_ if you bathed more often."

He jerked his head back, looking shocked. "I don't want no man!"

Maggie giggled. "Just a thought. A haircut wouldn't kill you either."

She bumped his arm, trying to be nice amattresses and then went back to work. She saw him lift that arm to sniff at his pits. Then he shrugged and started pulling the receptionists ugly, gray metal desk out of the room.

Maggie thought she should apologize. That evening she was looking for him to do just that when she saw him talking to Rick and Carol by the grill. He'd changed clothes, except for that dirty vest he always wore that was unique to him, and he had a towel wrapped around his neck. His hair was still wet from the shower and he looked squeaky clean.

**…**

_**He smelled fresh from the shower **_the next day, when they went to work cleaning out the warden's office. They kept the shelves in place but they loaded all of the furniture out.

"I saw a bed store in town," Daryl said. "The mattresses were still wrapped in plastic. Wasn't nothin' wrong with them neither. I don't think. They was dry, no water on the floor. Maybe mold didn't grow in 'em."

"Why don't we take the truck out and get a bed for you? I can pick up a mattress for Glenn and me, too," she suggested.

Daryl nodded as he swept the floor.

"You smell awesome," Maggie commented later, coming to sit beside him to drink a bottle of water. He was taking a smoke break. "Can I?"

Daryl looked mildly surprised as he passed her the cigarette. He looked even more surprised when she didn't cough and choke and sputter.

"You look like you done that before," he said.

"I used to smoke a pack a day. I quit the year before you guys came to the farm. Good thing. Not like I can run out and buy them whenever I want."

"Ah," he shrugged. "These things is all over the place. Always stale, though."

They shared the cigarette. Maggie closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the nicotine rushing through her veins. It was a full body high, one she felt from her head to her toes.

"Feels good, don't it?"

Maggie swallowed hard. She knew full well Daryl had only been innocently talking about the nicotine rush but he had a voice that could be really deep and sexy. And the words themselves were so suggestive, considering she'd had fucking him on her mind a lot lately.

"Feels real good," she answered, intentionally making her voice husky.

Daryl only nodded, looking straight across the room. He wasn't at all uncomfortable because sex wasn't even on his mind. She knew when a man was flirting and Daryl Dixon just wasn't. Why would he? She was a married woman after all. Wife of one of his friends. She wasn't on the market. Even if she was she thought he wouldn't come on to her, or any woman for that matter. He didn't seem interested in landing himself in a relationship.

Perhaps he thought he wasn't worthy of a woman's love. She'd learned in school, and from surfing the web, that abuse survivors had a hard time making a connection with other people. They assumed nobody would want them, or see them as worthy, because they had such low opinions of themselves.

"A lot of things feel good," she said, in that same tone of voice.

This time, to get her point across, she lay a hand on the inside of his left thigh and squeezed. It was a wild, crazy, impulsive move that she should have been ashamed of but she wasn't. Just cleaning this place out with Daryl and knowing that nobody else even knew they were working on it had been exciting for her. She had a project that she didn't have to explain or let other people in on. If a project was this exciting, how much more exciting would an affair be?

Daryl went still. He was still as a statue. He just stared at the wall opposite allowing the cigarette to burn. He made no move to do anything so she pulled her hand a bit higher, almost brushing against his balls. That's when he moved. He stood up and turned to face her.

"What the hell, Maggie?" he asked, accusatory, angry. "You're married."

She stood and faced him.

"I know," she said, staring him in his eyes.

"Glenn…" he said, unsure how to give voice to his thoughts, to his feelings, to his obvious disappointment in her. He made her think of a child then, disappointed to learn that someone he admired was only human and made mistakes, and wasn't perfect. Or maybe he was a kid who'd been touched in a naughty way by his teacher and now he was feeling guilty when he'd done nothing wrong.

"I know," she said again, smiling sadly. "I love him. He's my world and I wouldn't hurt him for anything."

"Then why?"

"It's hard to explain if you've never been there. I'm bored. I'm tired. I'm lonely. I just…I need something else. Something that's just mine."

He didn't understand. She wasn't surprised.

"He's not enough no matter how much I love him. I want something new. I need something, a secret, something that's happy and makes me feel good that's all mine."

After a few tense moments of staring at her, Daryl backed away. "I gotta go."

"Daryl, wait! I'm sorry!"

He didn't wait. He just kept going and she wasn't sure he'd ever come back. She knew he wouldn't tell Glenn. Daryl wasn't that type, the one to go blabbing knowing it would hurt the person he was blabbing to. Still, she wished she could make him understand because Maggie knew one thing: Daryl was the secret she wanted to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I'm almost finished writing this fic so expect daily updates, or possibly a chapter dump. I'll let you know. It isn't intended to be a long fic. Maybe four or five chapters. I hope you're enjoying it!

**...**

_**Maggie returned to her cell that **_night and stared at the wall. She was there a full hour before she usually went to lie down. Her belly was full of roasted deer meat and vegetables but she wished she had something sweet. She missed desserts. A big slice of chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and a tall glass of cold milk made her mouth water.

Then her mind began to wander. She couldn't stop thinking about Daryl and how badly she'd botched everything, all because she wanted to get fucked by a big hairy beast of a man with big muscles and broad shoulders.

Just thinking about it got her wet.

She checked to make sure the privacy curtain was closed and then slipped her fingers into her pants. She hadn't been this turned on in a long time. She thought about the way Daryl had smelled. He was so different from Glenn. He'd showered and smelled like soap and shampoo and something else that was under it. She could remember it just as clearly as she began to finger herself.

Was Daryl's cock bigger than Glenn's? Glenn was no slouch in the dick department. She'd had two other men before him, neither of them to write about in a journal or brag to a friend. Glenn had also been the best of her three lovers. He was kind, and caring, and she'd enjoyed the sex. What about Daryl, though? She imagined he'd whored around a lot in the days before the turn. How could he not with a brother like Merle probably dragging him around whorehouses and easy women in bars?

She liked to imagine those times she'd gotten a glimpse of the outline of Daryl's dick in his jeans. He wore loose, baggy pants most of the time but she could still see it. She thought he probably had big balls, too, and how good they'd feel slapping against her ass while he fucked her. His hands were so massive compared to Glenn's. They were probably rough, too, from a lifetime of hunting and carrying a crossbow and knives.

"Oh, God…" she moaned, feeling herself near climax as she imagined Daryl pinning her down on the bed and pumping into her.

"Maggie?"

Glenn was home. He'd arrived and pulled open the curtain with wide, frightened eyes, as though he was going to find her being nailed by someone else. As soon as he realized she was masturbating, the first time he'd ever seen her do it, she saw his jeans swell.

"Fuck," he said, his eyes clouding with lust.

Though she wished it was Daryl she was glad that he was there. She could use penetration to help climax. She yanked her pants down and turned over, pushing her ass into the air. Glenn was there, moving like lightning, unzipping his jeans before thrusting into her, hard. She easily imagined it was Daryl behind her, fucking her, and she came around her husbands cock a little harder than she normally did.

"What brought that on?" Glenn asked later, after lying down next to her. He'd been so turned on it hadn't taken him as long as usual to come.

Maggie shrugged and fixed her clothes. "Just horny, is all."

"That was hot," Glenn said tiredly. He was already drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah," she agreed, thinking about Daryl. "It was."

**…**

_**In the morning she sought Daryl **_out, the keys to the Dodge in hand, and found him sharpening his hunting knife in the lunch area. She sat down beside him, grateful that it was noisy and conversations were boisterous. He refused to look at her. He just pretended she wasn't there.

"Daryl, we need to talk. I've got the keys to the truck. We can go get the mattresses."

"Naw," he said. "I'm good with a bunk mattress."

Maggie sighed. "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself," she said quietly. "Please?"

Finally he looked up at her, briefly meeting her eyes and biting the inside of his jaw, something he did when he was nervous. It was a tick she wasn't going to clue him in on.

"All right," he finally said.

She found Glenn and told him of the run she was making.

"A mattress?"

She nodded. "We can get rid of those tiny bunks in our room and sleep on a real bed. It'll be good. Daryl needs some too. He's taking a room in the administration building. The warden's office.

Glenn lamented the loss of the office. "I kept thinking we'd get that one day. Maybe when we had kids."

She smiled. "We'll figure something out."

"Be careful out there."

She nodded. "See you this afternoon."

He slapped her ass playfully and Maggie actually giggled, feeling good, especially about last night. Fantasy Daryl had been quite the lover. Unfortunately she'd never get to try the real Daryl because he was so stuck on being honorable. She should have been proud, she knew, but she was just frustrated.

As soon as they were through the gate Maggie opened up.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Yeah, I know. You told me."

"You forgive me?"

He shrugged.

"Come on, Daryl. I told you why I wanted to fuck you."

His cheeks actually flushed. He hurriedly looked out of the window, keeping his gaze averted, and she studied him as much as she could while still safely driving.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No," he said quietly. "Just been a long time. Not that it matters. I ain't stabbin' Glenn in the back just 'cause you got hot in the pants."

She reached out to touch his hand but he jerked it away.

"You said you's keepin' your hands to yourself!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! I'm just trying to be a friend. Jesus. Bite my head off."

"Just keep your eyes on the road."

They rode on in silence, entering the town. Suddenly Maggie found herself laughing.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Nothing."

"Nuh-huh, don't do that. I hate it when people do that. You laughin' at me?"

"Of course not. It's just…you almost seem afraid of me."

"I ain't afraid o'nothin'."

"Sure."

She pulled up in front of the mattress place and cut the engine. Daryl climbed out, crossbow ready. Maggie had her hand near her knife. They banged on the window of the mattress store and found two walkers come to the window. Once they were in they took the two out and cleared the rest of the store.

"Wow, this place held up well," Maggie said. She went to one of the display beds and plopped down. She was rewarded with dust but not much else. It was musty inside but there was no evidence of mold.

"The wrapped mattresses are in back," said Daryl, watching her.

She could see from one of the mirrors on the walls that he'd been staring hard at her, his eyes moving from her head to her toes and back up again. He was definitely scoping her out but he wasn't going to admit to it. Or act on it.

"Come on," he insisted.

"Okay. Hold your horses. Learn to enjoy yourself."

"The shit could hit the fan any second. I just wanna get the mattresses and go."

"You don't want a frame?"

"I guess. If we got time."

They found a queen size mattress, a really good one, wrapped, along with a frame to match that Daryl could put in his room. Then she found a full size mattress she and Glenn could stuff into their cell.

**... **

"_**I want to look for some other things**_. Formula and diapers for Judith and some things to decorate with."

"Decorate? I don't need to decorate."

"Well, too bad. I'm decorating your place. It'll be fun."

"Fun," he scoffed, but allowed her to lead him into an abandoned department store. Maggie found some cute panties and a matching bra that had held up. She also found some socks and underwear before finding some curtains Daryl could hang over the windows. She kept picking things up while Daryl watched, exasperated.

"What is all this shit?"

"Things for your place," she said. "Quit being so damn surly. It's getting on my nerves."

"Getting on your nerves? That goes both ways, Sweetheart."

Maggie wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Sweetheart?" she said, easing up to him and holding up the green lace panties she'd found. "Got any other names for me?"

He flushed again and backed up. "Maggie please. Stop it."

He looked so serious she decided she'd respect his wishes, especially since he'd said please, a word she wouldn't have thought was in Daryl Dixon's vocabulary. She stopped joking and flirting and trying to have a good time.

They had a huge haul, most of what Daryl considered unnecessary shit, but they also had things for Judith that would last her awhile so the trip wasn't a total loss, despite Maggie's best efforts.

"I wish there was a convenience store open."

"Why?"

"I want something sweet. I haven't had anything chocolate in a long time."

"Stay here," he said.

"Where you going?"

"Just stay," he said, exasperated, and slammed the door. She waited. A minute later he was back, plopping an unopened box of Twinkies on the armrest.

"Where did you find these?"

"The office in back," he said.

Maggie opened them and they were still soft, each one wrapped. She offered him one and he took it. They sat in the truck, in silence, eating Twinkies. Maggie moaned on the first bite.

"Oh, God, that's good."

"Stop trying to sound sexy."

She giggled again, licking her lips, making him look down at his feet. "I wasn't. Glad you think I do."

"Why me?" he asked, when she was nearly finished with her third Twinkie.

"You don't know you're hot, do you, Daryl?"

"Hot?"

"Yeah. You're all big, with broad shoulders and muscles. You're hairy. That's sexy. You've got a good-looking face. Plus you're nice sometimes. You've got a gentle soul. You just don't like to show it."

"Glenn's got a good soul."

"Yes, he does. I love him for it."

"If you love him why you trying to fuck me?"

"Because I wanna fuck," she said simply, honestly. "I want sex. No strings attached. We just fuck and then go about our business. It'd be a good time, a release, and a secret of mine that won't hurt anybody if we're careful."

He watched Maggie dig her finger into the cream of the treat and lick it from her fingers.

"Haven't you ever wanted something just to enjoy it, Daryl? Something nobody else needed to know about?"

He nodded. He'd wanted lots of things, all his life, but that same life had taught him he couldn't have them. He wasn't worthy of them.

"What do you mean 'no strings'?"

"No commitment. No expectations. I'm not leaving my husband. Not for you or anybody. I just want sex for the sake of having sex."

She hoped he was coming around. She hoped the next words from his lips were something along the line of 'let's do it' but they weren't. Instead he just said "You should save some for later. You keep goin' you're gonna get sick."

He was right. Her belly was starting to revolt. She put the last bite up to his lip and he opened up to eat it. She found that erotic.

"You've got a pretty mouth," she said, and winked.

Daryl choked a little on the Twinkie, wishing he had something to wash it down with.

"Just drive," he said, and sank down in the seat to enjoy the ride home, thankfully in silence, since Maggie seemed to have said all she had to say. She'd given him a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: The moment you've been waiting for if you're following this fic. The sexy sexy.

**...**

_**If Daryl had his way he**_ would have simply set the bed up and called it done. Maggie wouldn't have it, though. She insisted on doing the place right and then kicked him out so they could work on it together the next day.

He finished his four-hour shift in the guard tower and then headed off to his cell to be alone with his thoughts. There was still a half-hour till dinner and a little nap wouldn't kill him. It was a nice cool day, cloudy skies that cast the world in shade, and he lay looking up at the bottom of the top bunk, deep in thought.

It would be nice to have a real room to call his own. He hated his cell. While it was better than living out in the open where he could be attacked by a horde of walkers he still hated being cooped up in a tiny room with bars for a door and no windows.

Eventually he couldn't deny thinking about what was really on the back of his mind and he had to confront the specter of Maggie Greene. She wanted him. He found it hard to believe. She'd called him hot, thought he was sexy, something he'd heard from plenty of women in his life but he'd never believed them. He didn't believe Maggie now. He just thought she was desperate since he was only one of a few men she could trust not to go blabbing to Glenn that she wanted some action outside of her marriage.

_Why couldn't she have bothered Rick with this shit?_ Daryl thought, lying in his bunk.

God knows he was tempted. Maggie was a beautiful woman and he'd been alone for almost two years now. The last time he'd tried to have sex he'd just gotten half way in before she started shoving at him to get off her because her boyfriend was coming home. Her boyfriend had been a six foot, eight inch tall bruiser made almost entirely of muscle. Daryl had hopped out the window and had to beat off in the woods to keep from getting blue balls. Then the turn came and he'd given up on ever hooking up again. All the females he'd come into contact with were in a group he was part of, and emotional entanglements just weren't his forte.

Daryl usually took matters into his own hands, literally, whenever he needed to empty his balls. He'd assumed that would be life for him until this new world conquered him. Now, however, he had a woman he found attractive throwing herself at him and telling him it wasn't about love but sex. Just sex for the sake of sex.

That was tempting. Even if she was married to a friend he found the whole situation tempting, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to resist.

Daryl Dixon was a man of remarkable self-control in all areas of his life except one-his temper. He'd grown up to be a hothead just like the father he despised and the brother he loved and loathed in equal measure. Now he was, thanks to living with new people, and a new family, learning how to master even that area of his life.

Yet Maggie had come along and was testing his iron willpower in the area of sex and fidelity.

Damn it, he thought in frustration. He felt a stirring in his loins. He'd been imagining Maggie naked all day. She had a great body. She was all young and perky and curvy. She was firm, all over. She had no idea how close she'd come, holding up those fucking green panties that made him think of the woods, and a bad joke about a Greene in green, to getting exactly what she'd been asking for. He'd actually been driven to say please, a word he despised and tried very hard never to use if he could help it.

Daryl made his decision. He was gonna shut Maggie down. He'd tell her he'd thought about it, because he had a feeling she needed to know he'd at least considered it, but decided to put friendship first. So what if he had needs? Sometimes you couldn't always get your needs fulfilled. That was life.

**...**

_**He went down to dinner at**_ the grill and sat with Carol, Rick, Carl, and Beth. Maggie was nowhere in sight. He hoped she had guard duty in the tower so he wouldn't run into her. After listening to some classical guitar, which wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be, he decided to head over to the administrative wing and do some work setting his bed up. To hell with being pushed around by some woman that wasn't even his. If he wanted to stay, he'd stay, and if Maggie didn't like it, tough shit.

He opened the door and expected to see the place empty. Instead it was finished. Not only was it spotlessly clean it had been decorated with a bunch of the shit she'd taken during the run.

A nice white cloth covered the table they'd brought in from another office. A red throw had been put over a love seat from a run that had been sitting in the hall collecting dust. A few really tall column candles had been set up on some shelves.

He heard her pottering around in the bedroom. She cursed when something fell so Daryl went in to make sure she was okay. A lantern had turned over but she'd set it right and lit it, adding a warm glow to the room. The bed was set up but unmade. She'd gotten the curtains hung.

Daryl avoided feelings like gratitude when he could, but he appreciated all the hard work she'd put into getting the place not just livable but homey. He was touched, but damn if he'd be a sap about it.

In fact, being a sap was not on his mind. Watching her work while she wasn't aware of his presence, doing something kind for him without expecting anything in return, was proving to be a turn-on for Daryl. He knew what she wanted from him. When he was honest, he wanted the same from her since she was offering.

He went to lock the front part of the office and then came into the room, her still oblivious to his presence as she worked with her back to him. She was trying to open the comforter set she'd picked up. Daryl approached Maggie in perfect silence, feeling like a hunter with her as his prey. Prey being a beautiful young woman in a thin tee-shirt and a short pair of shorts showing off muscular, tanned legs.

Without word he put a hand over her mouth, covering the scream he knew would come.

"Shhh..." he whispered.

"Daryl! You scared-"

Her words abruptly cut off when his left hand plunged down her shorts. His fingers deftly toyed with her clit and she leaned against him a long, low moan escaping her lips. She was wet for him almost instantly and she placed a hand over the one he had shoved down her jeans. Her knees felt like buckling, the pressure was so good. She could feel his erection pressing against her ass as he ground into her.

"Daryl," she moaned. His name had never sounded so good coming from a woman's lips.

He pulled his hand back, turned her around, picked her up, and tossed her on the bed she'd set up. He stood there watching her, their eyes never breaking contact as they hurried to shed clothes.

"What changed your mind?"

"It don't matter," he said. He wasn't in the mood for talking right now. He wanted action.

**…**

_**Maggie had feared, for just a**_ moment, that some newcomer to the prison had come in and taken her by surprise and was going to rape her. She'd screamed until she saw Daryl's face reflected in the shiny surface of the oil lamp.

Then he'd put his hand down her pants and let her know that he was going to be a man who knew what the hell he was doing in bed. The way he'd pleasured her with his fingers…his really big, calloused fingers, had left her literally weak in the knees.

Now he'd picked her up and casually thrown her onto the bed, something Glenn had never done, probably _couldn't _do, since he didn't have the kind of upper body strength Daryl did, and she wanted nothing more than to just be naked. She tore at her clothes, uncaring if something ripped, and watched Daryl undress. He kicked off his boots and pulled down his jeans and boxers. When he stood up, she saw he wasn't as hard as she'd thought-not yet-but his was going to be the biggest dick she'd ever had. He wasn't just long, he was wide, too. Glenn wasn't circumcised. Daryl was.

He crawled onto the bed and used one of those big, rough hands to urge her onto her back. She leaned into the soft mattress and felt her body heat up from the feel of his calloused hand run down her belly. He used his thumb to pull back her flesh to expose her clit, which ached with need. Indeed, her pussy ached deep inside, needing his hardened cock to thrust deep into her to soothe it. That would come in time, she knew. Daryl had no intentions of rushing things.

He moistened his fingers in her juices and stroked the lips of her pussy, making her wetter, making her throw her head back as she experienced the thrill of a new touch, of new moves she'd never known before. Everything about Daryl was new and exciting. His blue eyes gazed up at her as he began to taste her, his long, bubblegum pink tongue lying flat against her folds licking upward until he reached her clit and suckled.

She moaned again, louder this time. She normally didn't have to worry about noise in the guard tower, not that she ever got excited enough to be noisy anymore, but she was honestly afraid that someone may come to the administration building looking for her. She'd been gone for a couple of hours. She'd missed dinner. What if Glenn came looking-

Suddenly Glenn and any other worry left her mind when Daryl slipped two fingers into her, hooked them, and began fingering her in ways she'd never had it done before. She stroked her tits and pinched her nipples while Daryl continued to pleasure her, licking her clit and fingering her at the same time, driving her closer to climax. She'd almost reached the end when he withdrew his fingers and began to slide up her body, planting wet kisses along her belly.

_How could I have ever thought he was a virgin, or gay?_

He clearly knew what to do with a pussy and he liked doing it. She reached for his cock, taking his long, heavy member into her hand to stroke him. He became fully hard at her touch. He was a wonderful surprise in that regard. She couldn't wait to feel him but she knew she should reciprocate. She tried to sit up so she could change positions but he pushed her back down, none too gently, and she found she liked that. Glenn was always gentle. Daryl wasn't.

She was ready for him. She wanted to see her legs over those massive shoulders of his. She placed them there, seeing him kneel before her as he sought entrance. He had to slowly guide his way in. She was ready but she wasn't used to such a long, thick cock as his and Maggie bit her lip as pain tinged the pleasure while she took him in.

She thought he was about to become a gentle lover. She was wrong. Once he was in, once he'd given her a moment to relax around him, he withdrew and then slammed into her.

"Oh, God!"

She repeated the phrase a few more times as Daryl established a fast, hard rhythm, pounding into her, filling the room with the smell of her arousal and the wet sound of fucking her. Her pants turned to moans, her moans to screams as he relentlessly fucked her, squeezing her thighs hard, his eyes closed as he did. He was more than just sexy in that moment; he was beautiful.

His sheer size, the intensity of the fuck along with her fingers massaging her clit, made Maggie come fast, and harder than she ever had in her life. She'd never thought she could be a squirter but she watched as she came in a hot gush that splashed out with each thrust. She was screaming now, unable to stop herself, to keep quiet, as the most intense orgasm she'd ever known rocked her, body and soul. Daryl suddenly pulled out and not a moment too soon. He came on her belly, thick and hot, so much of it, before collapsing onto the bed beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I've posted chapter five (the last chapter). The fic is complete. Hope you enjoyed it!

**...**

_**Maggie wasn't that hard to figure**_ out, really. She liked a good hard fuck. She liked to be manhandled and roughed up so he gave her what she wanted. Daryl wasn't hard to figure out, either. He liked to be treated with kind, gentle hands. He liked to feel like she was making love to him. So on some of their trysts that's what it was; slow, sensual sex. It was good for both of them.

Maggie lay in Daryl's bed now. It was a rainy afternoon and Glenn was out on a run with Tyreese and Sasha. Normally she would have stayed home and fretted until he returned but this time she'd only thought about running to Daryl's room and hopping into bed with him. He was in a surly mood that day, and she didn't know what set him off, but it made for an awesome fuck.

She'd come into the room and saw him sitting on the bed, his head down in his hands. She'd asked if he was sick or what was wrong but he made it clear he didn't want to talk. Instead he just looked up at her and said something that normally would have pissed her off: "Take off your clothes, whore."

Instead she'd gotten wet. Well, wetter. She felt like one of Pavolov's dogs the way she got wet just seeing the door to the old office that had become their fuck-nest.

"What did you call me?" she said, with mock fury.

"Whore," he said, getting up and approaching her like a hunter about to swoop in for the kill. "Whore," he repeated.

Had Maggie not been so horny she would have stopped the whole thing to figure out what that look in Daryl's eyes was about, but she didn't, because she was enjoying being willfully selfish and getting what she wanted: Fucked by a big cock.

So he'd fucked her, not letting her get undressed but yanking down her jeans and hiking up her shirt to expose the good parts of her body. The parts that she wanted to share with him. His dick was out and she was face first over the desk in the corner with her legs spread as wide as the limitations of her jeans would allow and he was pushing into her. He was filling her up, stretching her, and there was no pain-hadn't been for a long while. There was only intense pleasure in the feel of him squeezing her tits one moment then roughly circling her clit, trying to hurt her because he knew she liked the pain but it was just too damn good and every moan was a genuine vocalization of the pleasure he brought her.

When it was over he'd zipped up and gone to the bed to lie down. Maggie joined him. Now they were lying on his bed, her head on his chest, listening to his heart slow to a normal rhythm. Rain pattered on the window and she could no longer ignore that something was bothering Daryl.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'" he said.

"Somethin'," she insisted.

He wanted to tell her to get out but he didn't know how. He didn't want to be rude and hurtful to her. He didn't want to do something that would put what they were doing to an end yet at the same time that's exactly what he wanted.

"What do you care?"

"I care," she said, looking up at him. He just stared at the ceiling.

"I'm likin' this too much," he finally admitted. "I'm likin' you too much."

"It's only sex, Daryl. We agreed."

He nodded. Yeah. Only sex. Wouldn't it be his luck that the healthiest, happiest relationship he'd ever had with a woman came from one who made it clear she only wanted to use him, and be used by him?

"Can I ask you something?"

He grunted out a yes.

"You ever been serious with someone?"

"Once," he said.

She was surprised he'd answer. "And?"

"I loved her, she didn't love me. I never let that shit happen again. Who needs that?"

"You can't be afraid to love."

He snorted derisively and sat up. "Just go, Maggie."

She thought that might be best but she worried it would hurt him. Hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do but she didn't want this to get emotional.

"Maybe we shouldn't do the cuddling and sleeping thing after," she suggested.

"Maybe we shouldn't do the thing at all," he replied, bitterly. "You don't care about that as long as you get off, though, do ya?"

"That's not fair, Daryl," she said, starting to get angry. "You came into this knowing what it was. I didn't lead you on."

"Will ya just go? Get out!"

"Is that it, then? You ending it?"

He didn't answer. He just turned to the window and stared out at the rainy woods. His angel wings, for the first time ever to Maggie, looked broken. It was the slump to his shoulders. The tilt of his head. She wasn't going to stick around to find out. Not because she was angry, but because she felt this terrible sense of guilt pooling cold in her belly.

…

_**She was never in the mood for Glenn anymore**_. He'd picked up on that.

At first the affair with Daryl had her hot for her husband, too. Now all she wanted was Daryl. Whenever she and Glenn tried to have sex she found him doing the same things in bed as he always had and it just wasn't enough.

Like tonight. She'd stewed for a couple of days over her argument with Daryl and Glenn could sense she was down. He'd brought her wild flowers and a bag of stale chocolate kisses.

"Aw, Baby, you're so sweet," she'd said.

"I love you."

There was this intense look in his eyes when he said it. She told him she loved him too and then lay down to sleep but Glenn had more in mind. She kissed him mechanically. She assumed the position only to have Glenn stop and look down at her with this wounded puppy look that pissed her off because it made her think of Daryl.

It made her think of the mistakes she was making and how guilty she felt and how she was hurting two men that she cared about. One she loved. The other she loved without being in love with.

"What?" she said, snapping at him, deflecting, trying to staunch the guilt bubbling into her belly.

"Things seem different lately," he said.

"Would you just spit it out, Glenn?"

"Are you fucking someone else?" he said, a little heat tingeing his words.

"No. Maybe I should. It'd be different from the same old routine we have."

She regretted the words almost immediately. Glenn's eyes watered at that, got red, and he turned away.

"Glenn, I'm sorry."

"I get it. I'm not enough for you anymore. So, who is he?"

"There isn't anyone."

"Rick?"

"Don't be stupid, Glenn! I'm not fucking anybody else!"

She was afraid. If he said Daryl's name he'd see it in her face. She just knew it. Why couldn't she have just faked it? Why couldn't she have just remained miserable? Suddenly it didn't seem as though having this secret to herself was all that fun anymore. Not with people getting hurt.

What did she expect? That she could play with people's feelings and not get someone hurt? Get her own feelings hurt? Make herself miserable?

"Glenn."

"What do you want, Maggie? What can I do differently?"

"Nothing. You're perfect the way you are. I'm just…I'm not in the mood tonight."

"You never are."

He got up and pulled on his jeans.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk. I need some air."

She watched him leave and wished, for the first time, she had someone to talk to about the mess she'd made. Instead she plopped back on the bed, turned to the wall, and cried.

…

_**The last person Daryl wanted to**_ run into was Glenn Rhee. Yet here he was, stomping his way, looking hurt and angry.

_Oh fuck_, Daryl thought. _He knows_.

He steeled himself for the angry confrontation. He capped the bottle of whiskey he'd been sipping on and put it on the steps beside him and watched Glenn approach. Rather than sling accusations at Daryl he leaned against the wall and looked up at the moon which was occasionally shrouded in clouds.

"I think Maggie's fucking around," he finally said.

Daryl's entire body sagged in relief. He had suspicions. He didn't know for sure.

"I doubt it," Daryl said. He hoped he could convince Glenn he was wrong. The pain in his friend's eyes ran deep and Daryl knew he was personally responsible for it.

"She has to be," Glenn said. "She never wants to have sex, or if she does she seems bored with me and…I know you don't like to share."

"I don't," Daryl said, being honest.

"It's just different with her now. If it's not another man what could it be?"

"Have you tried asking her?"

"I did. She swore there isn't someone else but that has to be it. She's never been so cold, distant. It's like whoever she's with makes her happier than I can."

Daryl quickly opened the whiskey and took a swallow. He then shoved it at Glenn who eyed hesitantly before taking a sip.

"Don't be dainty. Be a man and drink," Daryl said in annoyance.

Glenn looked angry at that comment and stepped up to the challenge by taking too big a swig of the whiskey. His eyes burned, his chest burned, and for a moment he was afraid he'd lose his breath.

"Atta boy," Daryl said.

"You think I ain't a real man?"

"I do, but my opinion don't count. Maggie's does," Daryl said.

"You mean she thinks I'm not a real man?"

_Yeah, she does_, _that's why she's been fucking me every chance she gets for the past month_, Daryl thought, but there was no way he'd say that to Glenn's face.

"Well?"

"What ya want me to say, Glenn? I ain't some marriage counselor. I don't know what Maggie thinks. Ain't my job to. If you think she feels like you ain't a real man you need to find out why and then change it. Man up and fix it. That's all I got for ya."

Daryl wanted so much to be angry with Glenn but he couldn't find it in his heart to do so. All he could do is feel guilt and shame. He cared about Glenn like a brother. Then he'd stabbed him in the back by nailing his wife. He could only hope Glenn never found out. He'd lose Glenn's trust and friendship and that didn't sit well with Daryl.

"You ever thought," Daryl said carefully, "maybe you're too much of a good guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe she wants a bad boy. I don't know. I see how you handle her. Maybe she'd get a kick out of you maybe manhandling her or something. Being rough. Say mean shit in bed, call her names."

"Oh man," Glenn said, shaking his head. "You don't know Maggie at all."

_I know her better than you think_, Daryl thought. It was just something else he couldn't say.

He shrugged. "Just a thought. Give it a try. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could get slugged?"

"That could be fun," Daryl said.

He was surprised to see a smile come to Glenn's lips. "Maybe."

"I ain't never been married. Never will be, neither, but I've lived long enough to know that shit gets stale when people been together a long time. Do something different or she just might get a wandering eye. Now get the fuck outta here. I wanna drink in peace."

Glenn clapped Daryl on the shoulder. "You're a real friend, Daryl. I'm glad I got to know you."

The guilt was so intense Daryl thought he might just vomit up the whiskey he'd drank. He watched Glenn leave and then capped the bottle. He and Maggie were gonna have to have a talk.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The next morning Maggie awoke to**_ an empty bed. Glenn was gone before the sun came up, or perhaps he hadn't come back at all. She'd slept hard, which was her way of escaping whatever mess she was facing.

Now it was dawn and thunder rolled across the sky, close and loud, and Maggie had to get up to face the day and face the mess she'd made with both Glenn and Daryl. Herself, too. She headed to the showers, noticing they were using the lights just so they could see, even though the sun was up.

"Look at it out there," her sister, Beth, noted, once Maggie came to the common area. She stood at the window, which was free of rainfall so far.

"You like a storm, don't you?"

Beth nodded and smiled. "I wanted to sleep in."

"Why didn't you? It's Sunday."

"We've all got jobs to do," Beth replied, and hefted the baby on her hip.

"Have I ever told you how proud I am of you for what you do for her?"

Beth shook her head. "I don't need a pat on the back. She's a joy. She…she called me mama last night."

Beth looked conflicted at that. Maggie put a hand on her shoulder. "You are her mama. The only one she's ever known."

She kissed Beth on the cheek but her sister wasn't ready to drop the conversation.

"Maggie, is something wrong? You seem down."

If only I could tell you, Maggie thought. She wouldn't dare. It wasn't that she didn't trust Beth not to keep the secret, but because Maggie didn't want to lose her respect.

"I'm okay. Just some private stuff with Glenn."

"Are you two okay?"

"Oh yeah. Don't you worry about us. We'll be fine."

She left the common area, feeling somewhat better. She hadn't actually unloaded anything but she felt better knowing that her sister cared enough to notice, and to ask.

Glenn was in the yard where the wind was blowing ferociously. It looked like a hurricane was about to blow through, or possibly a tornado, the way the winds blew everything around. Maggie worried about the fences every time the winds got bad like this. She watched as several walkers were blown off their feet by the sheer force of the wind. It would have been funny if it wasn't for the fact they were blown directly into the fences, which were showing signs of failure.

"Jesus," she whispered, seeing lightning flash in the sky above and seeing the fences sway alarmingly.

"The fences!"

Michonne and Daryl were already there, waving at Maggie and Glenn to come their way.

For a moment, as she ran beside Glenn, everything seemed right, normal, and she could imagine for a little while that she hadn't fucked up. She could forget her internal turmoil and just work to kill the walkers on the fence. Thankfully there weren't as many as usual. She thought perhaps the thunder confused them and made them wander in circles looking for the source.

Another flash of nearby lightning brought a loud crack of thunder that made Maggie's stomach clench. She wasn't normally afraid of the weather but this morning it looked like the Good Lord was in a bad mood. A tree must have caught fire because soon black smoke could be seen in the trees, not too far from the prison.

Rain came. When it did it came in fast and heavy. It fell in torrents that lashed her hair almost painfully at her face. Michonne finished off the last walker at the fence and they hurried inside to get out of the rain. They ran into Rick who asked for Glenn and Michonne's help with shoring up the fence in back of the prison with some other workers. They hurried off to get the job done.

Without a word to her, or even looking at her, Daryl started toward his rooms. Maggie made sure no one was watching and followed him.

"We need to talk," she said, once they'd shut the door behind them.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Glenn came to see me last night. Said he thinks you're foolin' around. I told him you wasn't."

"Did he believe you?"

Daryl shrugged. They fell silent, listening to the rain pound at the window. Daryl's eyes were on her, taking in the sight of her shirt clinging to her skin, her nipples poking at the thin material because of the cold. He swallowed. God how he wanted to taste those nipples.

"We gotta stop, Maggie. For him. I felt like shit knowin' he trusts me and I'm stabbin' him in the back. I can't do it no more."

She nodded, feeling the exact same way. "I know. I think it's best."

She really did think it best they stopped. Now that she was alone with Daryl, with that bed in the corner of the room like an elephant they were trying to ignore, all of her guilt was gone, replaced with hot lust that set her pussy on fire. She and Daryl were staring one another in the eye, both of them watching as the others resolve faltered and then failed.

She rushed to him and he caught her, picking her up while she threw her legs around his waist.

"We gotta be quick. He'll wonder where you are."

"This the last time?" she asked, hoping he'd say no, it wasn't the last time.

Instead he said nothing, choosing to smother her lips with his and fill her mouth with his tongue, which tasted faintly of tobacco. He sat her on the desk and worked her wet jeans down. She lay back and put her legs up and to the right so he could slide into her. She rested her legs over his left shoulder while he moved inside her, giving it to her just the way she liked it: hard, fast. His thrusts were almost brutal, making her cry out, but her cries were swallowed up by the constant roll of thunder outside.

It didn't take long this time. They both got the satisfaction of a climax, and Daryl stood there, looking into her eyes as he softened inside of her.

"Yeah," he said. "The last time."

"Every addict says that when they've had a fix," she answered. "This is the last drink. The last cigarette. I quit after this."

"I really am quitting you. I gotta," Daryl said.

Something in his tone was final. He withdrew from her and she quickly fixed her clothes. She wiped hair back from her brow and faced him.

"Kiss me goodbye," she said.

He did, kissing her with the kind of passion she had never known in her life, or thought him capable of, and she could barely stand when it was over. Daryl held Maggie against his chest, his hands surprisingly tender as they stroked her back.

"Don't come back," he said softly. "_Please_, don't come back."

She wanted to cry at the loss. She wanted to sigh with relief. It was over. It was for the best, but she would miss him. She would miss the passion, the closeness, the connection that had formed between them despite their best efforts to make it all about sex and nothing else. She nodded against him, determined that she would never come to his room again. If she was weak, she prayed he'd be strong enough for the both of them to really put an end to it.

She ran her hands over his arms. They were so strong, and warm, and they'd brought her so much joy. Now that was over.

"Find somebody," she told him. "You can have something so good, Daryl, if you just give it a chance."

Daryl didn't say anything. He just stood, mute, and watched her leave. She thought, for just a moment, she heard the soft sound of weeping after she closed the door, but she didn't go back, she didn't offer comfort. They'd cut the cord and it was going to hurt both of them for a long time to come.

_It's for the best_, Maggie told herself. She wasn't sure she'd ever really believe that.


End file.
